Minutes to Midnight
by BokuraNoLoveStyle
Summary: About Kaoru and his feelings for Hikaru ....hopefully not like all those other songfics cuz I tried to make it somewhat different. Songfic.HxK.T just in case.


**Ok so this is my first ever songfic…scratch that FIC whatsoever. So please do take it easy on me eh? If I knew how I'd make an amv of this song , but come on fics are better cuz you can imagine it more lol (droolage) (cough) anywhoz this is Linkin Park's song from their new soundtrack, hence the title and the song is "Leave out all the rest".**

**These characters are sadly enuff…not mine. They're Bisco Hatori's….lucky person. **

**Hikaru: Could you get on with it already?!  
**

**Ok ok geez well here you go! cake for everyone as they read **

**Hunny: YAYYYYY!**

**Kaoru: Bokura please? **

**O right right gomen! **whispers: 'means thoughts'…**-**means talk in a dream **-**…_italics are lyrics… " _talk normally"

* * *

_I dreamed I was missing, You were so scared , But no one would listen, Cause no one else cared._

-Hikaru !- The younger of the reflections yelled, paralyzed. Everything was pitch black , but he could still feel a warm liquid coming out from what he thought was probably a gash in his head.

-Hikar..u…where are you?- Without his content, tears started to flow down his dirty , pale face. As if on cue a black figure came out of the darkness , a shine of light glinted off of an object in its hand. All of a sudden it seemed to have glided on thin air to where Kaoru sat frozen. It put its hands on the cold metal bars. 'How long had those been there?' Kaoru thought as he watched the figure throw a crystal orb onto the floor. Kaoru crawled over to the spot and looked inside to see the Host Club. He quickly looked up to ask the mysterious 'it' what this was all about. Yet, nothing was there, it was back to plain darkness.

He focused his attention to the crystal orb. There he saw Tamaki,Haruhi, Hunny, Mori, Kyoya,and the one he wanted to see the most…Hikaru. He noticed that Hikaru was frantically trying to get Kyoya's attention ,but it was of no use.

-Do you like what you see?- the masked figure appeared again, only it was actually in his territory this time.

-Who are you?! And why am I here? What do you want with me?!- Kaoru asked startled. By the sounds of the figure 'it' had been a girl.

-So you can die here alone of course- she said bluntly. A face of horror appeared on Kaoru's face as his eyes widened with shock. –Because that's what you are right?- The figure bent closer to Kaoru. He could feel her frozen breath too close to his ear.-You're alone and dying inside, and that is why yo will die here. I'm sure your wonderful brother won't care. So don't fool yourself. You know very well you're just a little puppet that's been tossed aside. So if you want I could kill you now or just let you die a slow death as you watch your brother grow up without you.- She pointed to the glass orb with her darkened fingers.

-NO no stop it!- Kaoru covered his ears, tears uncontrollably falling.

Kaoru suddenly jerked up out of his sleeping position in a cold sweat, silent tears staining his face.

_After my dreaming, I woke with this fear, What am I leaving , When I'm done here_

Kaoru glanced over at the form next to him. The moonlight seemed to hit his brother just right , leaving a heavenly glow about him. ' He looks so beautiful. How do people get us so confused. Sure he resembles me , but there is so much that's different.' Kaoru puts his hand towards Hikaru's face as if he was about to brush his fingers against his twins soft skin, but he hesitates and pulls back. ' I shouldn't be having these feelings. Why am I falling for him ? It's wrong, family members aren't supposed to fall for one another….especially members that look just like you. It's narcissistic , but it's not the only thing I love about him…' He glanced back at the resting, unmoved form. "I know I should tell you, but I'm afraid to. I can't just flatly come out and say hey I love you more than a brother should. You love Haruhi and I know she makes you happy and that's another reason I can't tell you. But the part I'm most afraid of is you backing away and leaving me , more than what you already have….." ' Why am I saying this to him…even though it feels good to get it out of my system , he's asleep and can't hear me….maybe that's the way it should be.' Kaoru brushed back an orange-red slit of hair from his brother's face. "I just want you to be happy….remember that."

"You know, it makes you sound like you're about to kill yourself." The unmoved form claimed as it sat up to face his brother .

Kaoru felt his blood rush to his face. 'Did he hear all that? Stupid Kaoru….you should've made sure first. Maybe he didn't hear all of it . God I hope so.'

Hikaru leaned forward to look at his brother in the eyes.His lips were so close to Kaoru's he got chills as Hikaru breathed his warm breath.

_So if you're asking me I want you to know_

"Did you have another nightmare?" Hikaru cupped his hands on Kaoru's cheeks.

Kaoru looked down as if he was focusing on the shine of moonlight on the floor. 'If I look him in the eyes I know I'll spill my heart out, and I don't want to chance that if he didn't hear me the first time.' Kaoru took a deep breath as he remembered the nightmare that started this all, or at least help start this all. What really started it was his damn feelings he felt. His jealousy of Haruhi , his love for his twin, his feelings of hate for himself for falling for his twin, and most of all his loneliness and the fear of his brother leaving him behind to be chained up by himself in his new old world of just 'his'.The world that used to be 'theirs'.

"Just _when my time comes, Forget the wrong that I've done. Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed._" Kaoru cried, his face feeling the warmth of his brother's bare chest. He calmed down somewhat as he listened to the relaxing rhythm of his brother's heartbeat. Suddenly, a warm arm wrapped around his tiny, frail shoulders.He felt his body being positioned to face his brother's gaze.

"Kaoru, why are talking like this? What's wrong with you? What wrong's could you have possibly committed? And why the hell would nobody miss you?! You're my everything so why are you acting this way?!"Kaoru looked into the hurt eyes that were staring back at him.

"Didn't you hear me before….." his voice was so soft Hikaru couldn't understand.

"Kaoru…I can't understand if you don't try talking to me."His face was so worried now that Kaoru couldn't bare it any longer.

"I love you okay! I know I shouldn't and that it's wrong , but I love you and I need you! I don't want to be left alone in the cold and watch you disappear from my life!" tears were now flowing and Kaoru's head was starting to ache along with his body. What had he just done? He was sure he ruined Hikaru's chances of happiness.

"Kaoru…"

Kaoru found himself cuddled into himself , his arms around his own shoulders. "_And don't resent me.And when you're feeling empty, keep me in your memory .Leave out all the rest , leave out all the rest._"

"Kaoru pull yourself out of this alright? There's no reason to be afraid . are you that clueless that you didn't know I loved you too? So stop this, please, you don't need to be acting this way."

Kaoru was speechless, never did he expect this reaction. He was planning on being ignored the rest of his life , but never did he expect his brother to feel the same.

_Don't be afraid , I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made_

"But…I thought you…loved Haruhi…." Kaoru stated dumbfounded.

Hikaru couldn't help but stare, his mouth agape. "Me …a—and Haruhi?!" he shook his head violently. "I've never felt that way with her before. I was just really amazed 'cuz she could tell us apart. Who knows when we will find that again. And it was fun learning things about the commoners.A---."

_I'm strong on the surface, Not all the way through, I've never been perfect, but neither have you_

Hikaru felt moisture on his lips as he noticed his twin's longing caressing him. Hikaru bit Kaoru's bottom lip asking for entry and when Kaoru accepted it was a clash of tongues. Kaoru pushed away his fears with his act and now it was Hikaru's turn as he pushed his body onto Kaoru.Hikaru found himself slowly going down Kaoru's jawline down to his neck and he slowly nibbled,licked,and kissed his way down.

_So if you're asking me I want you to know ,When my time comes, Forget the wrong I've done, Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed, And don't resent me, And when you're feeling empty , Keep me in your memory, Leave out all the rest, Leave out all the rest._

"Hikaru…" a faint sigh escaped his lips.

_Forgetting all the hurt inside, You've learned to hide so well , Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself, I can't be who you are._

"Hey Kaoru…"Hikaru stopped where he was and glanced at his twin.

"Yea 'karu?"

"Is this why you've been so depressed lately?" he asked sympathetically.

There was no answer just a glance of eyes and that told Hikaru everything he needed to know. "I love you Kaoru" he took that chance to give his mirror image a tender kiss on the lips and he continued.

"I love you too."

_And when you're feeling empty, Keep me in your memory._

**Ok so tada you are done from the torture lol I really hope you enjoyed it 'cuz if you did I have so many more ideas but I figured hey why not see what people think of this one before wasting my time ne? **

**So if you don't mind and I know you don't RRRRiiiiiGGGHHHTTT??? You shall review this and either help, say yay , or be all like grrr I hate it and you…although I ask you don't be too mean lol or I might have to have Mori do something to ya for me or better yet Kyoya hehheh.**

**Kyoya: glares at Bokura**

**Uhh haha I mean..uh…just review lol please (hands plushies and pie to those who do)**

**P.S. I AM going to try to make a real fic soon I don't think I'm gonna write it in my notebook first though lol so if anyone has ideas of what else should happen than what I've got planned in my demented mind let me know!**


End file.
